City of Konoha
by Eiko Ayakashi
Summary: ¿Por qué llegas tarde? Es que...¿Qué pasa cuando la nueva no es la tipica calladita extranjera? ¿Y si consigue enemistarse con la chica mas popular en solo unas semanas? Dadle una oportunidad! Reviews onegai!
1. Una Nueva Vida

_**Fic reescrito al 100x100, y republicado XD Espero que les guste mas que antes, y que me dejen mucho reviews eh?**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_City of Konoha_

_**Una nueva vida**_

…._Nueva ciudad…_si, una nueva y asquerosa ciudad…_nueva casa…._otra casa…_nuevo instituto…_un nuevo instituto..._nuevo horario…_otro estúpido horario…_muchos cambios…_si, cambios…_ya llegas tarde imbécil…_ya llego tarde otra…

-¿¿¿¿¿¡¡¡¡¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!?????¿¡Llego tarde!?- La chica abrió los ojos, aun tumbada sobre la cama, con una mezcla de asombro e incredulidad en su expresión, se levantó de súbito y se giró lentamente a mirar el despertador, con el miedo reflejado en el rostro-¡¡¡¡NNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!¡¡Otra vez no!!¡¡EL PRIMER DIA NO ONEGAI!!¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué?...-Lloriqueó mientras se desenrollaba de las sábanas-.

Al fin consiguió levantarse, mientras maldecía entre dientes todo lo que se le iba pasando por la cabeza, alargó la mano, abrió el armario y cogió lo que mas a mano tenia, unos vaqueros desgastados con unos grandes agujeros en la parte de abajo de arrastrarlos por el suelo, una camiseta negra y su sudadera, se arregló un poco el pelo y salió de su habitación a trompicones, tropezando con todo y recogiendo una cartera bastante vieja que había apoyada en el marco de la puerta, sus llaves se encontraban sobre la mesa del pequeño salón, las recogió, siquiera se molesto en desayunar, se esfumó de la casa dando un gran portazo que seguro despertó a medio barrio y salió corriendo en dirección a su nuevo instituto, el famoso instituto de la ciudad de Konoha, del cual no sabia ni el nombre…….

-No puede ser, otra vez llego tarde… ("¿Pero como que otra vez estúpida? Es la primera vez que vas a ese instituto") ¿Por qué me acostaría tan tarde? ¿Por que vería la estúpida película? ¿¿¡¡POR QUE NO PONDRIA EL DESPERTADOR!!??- Y, absorta en sus lamentaciones y corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, con la cartera a cuestas, no se fijo en nada de lo que la rodeaba, pero algo la paró de golpe y porrazo-.

¡¡¡¡¡PUUUUUUUUMMMMMMM!!!!!

¡¡RAS!!

Al instante la chica se encontraba en el suelo, y todos los libros tirados alrededor suya, a sus pies, la vieja cartera, con la cremallera rota, reaccionó, y su primera reacción fue echarle la culpa al que había chocado con ella.

-¿Pero qué?...MIRA POR DONDE VAS CAP….-Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, la frase se le atragantó y no pudo terminarla, porque lo que vio le quitó el habla, mas bien AL que vio le quito el habla…no podía creérselo ¿Acabaría teniendo sus ventajas el llegar tarde a clase? Era el chico mas guapo que había visto en su vida, parpadeó fuertemente, pero al abrir los ojos él seguía estando allí, lo cual demostraba que no estaba soñando……el pelo era una mezcla entre castaño y moreno, unos profundos ojos color miel, era de estatura normal, podría medir unos centímetros mas que ella quizá, y tener unos dos años mas como mucho, con rasgos algo infantiles en su rostro, algo la sacó de su repaso mental y visual del chico……

-¿Me estas escuchando?-Preguntó con preocupación- ¿Me oyes?...eh…chica… ¿¿daijoubu ka??-Casi gritó, no escuchando respuesta de la chica-.

-¿¿Eh??...-Ella salió de su asombro-ah…hai…hai…daijoubu…-Respondió algo aturdida aún-.

-Pensé que te había pasado algo, no contestabas-Dijo dejando notar su alivio de que la chica estuviera bien-Gomen, tienes razón debería mirar por donde ando-Le tendió su mano para ayudarla a levantarse, ella estrechó su mano, se levantó y sacudió un poco su ropa-.

-No, la culpa fue mía, no debería ir corriendo así-Se disculpó ella con una sonrisa algo forzada-(" ¡¿Cómo!? ¿Yo reconociendo la culpa de algo? no señor, la culpa no fue mía, la culpa fue DE Él que se cruzo por en medio mía…así esta mucho mejor")-Reparó en los libros, aún tirados por el suelo y comenzó a recogerlos con toda la rapidez que pudo-.

-¿Dejémoslo en que los dos íbamos demasiado distraídos ok?-Dijo con una sonrisa mientras la ayudaba a recoger los libros-.

-Gracias por ayudarme……-Respondió ella sin dejar de recoger-("Es muy amable…cualquiera hubiera puesto una mala excusa y se hubiera ido diciendo que tenia prisa….¿¿Prisa??...")-¡¡¡¡¡KYYYYYAAAAAAA!!!!!-El chico se sobresaltó debido al grito y el libro que acababa de recoger se estrelló de nuevo con el suelo-.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó volviendo a coger el libro-¿Por qué gritas?

-Chikoku da….ya no llegaré…-Se lamentó la chica-.

-¿A dónde no vas a llegar?-Se interesó el, mirándola fijamente con los ojos muy abiertos-.

-A clase….llegaba tarde y seguro que ya cerraron las puertas…-Lloriqueó la muchacha suspirando-("Por dios…que mal ha empezado el día…primero llego tarde y luego se desparrama la cartera, aunque cruzarme con él no ha estado mal")…por eso corría de esa manera…-Explicó-.

-Entonces te retrase mas aún, lo siento-Se volvió a disculpar el chico, brindándole a ella otra de sus cálidas sonrisas-.

-Ya da igual…gracias por ayudarme a recoger de todas formas…-Tan solo quedaba un libro por recoger, las manos de ambos se acercaron apresuradas a recogerlo y se rozaron casi imperceptiblemente a ojos ajenos, aunque ambos lo notaron, la chica no pudo evitarlo, se sobresaltó y un leve sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas, soltó el libro casi al instante y escondió el rostro-.

-Toma-Le entregó el libro, que la chica cogió con manos algo temblorosas y ambos se levantaron-Deberías comprar una nueva cartera, ¿Esa está un poco vieja no crees?-Le dijo mientras señalaba la cartera de la chica con sonrisa divertida-.

-Ya…lo se…pero le tengo muchísimo cariño…-Explicó ella mas sonrojada que antes, evitando mirar al chico a los ojos y abrazando la cartera con fuerza-.

-Entiendo, cuesta deshacerse de ese tipo de cosas…por cierto… ¿A que instituto vas?-Preguntó cambiando de tema y despejando así a la chica-.

-Al instituto ese tan famoso de secundaria que hay en la ciudad, no se me el nombre-Se colgó la cartera en el hombro sin ganas algunas y se dispuso a seguir caminando-Ya llego muy tarde, adiós…y muchas gracias de nuevo por ayudarme a recoger las cosas-Dicho esto aligero el paso notablemente, poco le faltaba para echar a correr, y empezó a alejarse de él-.

-No hay de que-A los pocos segundos, casi gritando debido a que ella se alejaba a un paso bastante considerable preguntó-¡¡HEY!! ¡Al menos dime tu nombre!

-¡EIKO! ¡Eiko Ayakashi!-Respondió girándose y sonriendo al chico ampliamente-.

-¡Yo soy Kai! ¡Kai Fusakawa!-Informó él despidiéndose con la mano en alto-.

-¡Encantada de conocerte Kai! ¡Espero nos volvamos a ver pronto!-Se despidió ella igualmente, se giró y continuo su camino bajo la mirada atenta del chico, hasta que ella desapareció por una de las múltiples calles de Konoha-.

-Yo también Eiko…es mas…estoy seguro de que nos veremos muy pronto pequeña-No pudo evitar que una sonrisa escapara de sus labios, tuvo el presentimiento de que esa chica daría que hablar, y últimamente no se equivocaba mucho con sus presentimientos, continúo andando con tranquilidad, a él no le parecía importar el llegar tarde-.


	2. Ese famoso estúpido instituto

**_Lo de antes…los personajes de Naruto si me pertenecen……¿Qué?...¿No me creéis?...bueeeenoooo……venga vale...no son míos, ¿y? de las ilusiones se vive, mira los anuncios de navidad ¬¬ _**

_**2º cap!!! La historia mejorará, ya vereís**_

_**Pero para saberlo….¡¡Hay que leerla!! ¡¡Deja de leer esto y lee ya!!**_

_City of Konoha_

_**Ese famoso estúpido instituto**_

Había corrido tanto y tan rápido como le habían dado sus piernas, pero, tal y como le había dicho al chico y tal como esperaba, las puertas estaban cerradas…se encontraba jadeando, luchando por respirar, apoyada en la pared y mirando fijamente hacia un enorme portón negro, gigantesco y CERRADO

-¿Y ahora qué? ¿Cómo entro?-Se lamentó por tercera vez en una hora, al borde de una crisis de histeria por tener tan malísima suerte-¿Salto una valla de 3 metros y medio? ("si claro…así como quien dice pasar un charco") –Inspeccionó el portón con la vista unas cuantas veces hasta que dio con algo que le llamó la atención-¿¿Un timbre?? ¿Y si llamo? Lo mismo me abren-Se dijo a si misma suspirando y pensando que cada día era peor-.

Pero de todas maneras, convencida y con la poca fe que le quedaba, se dispuso a llamar y toda decida lo hizo…….

Esperó unos minutos, pero nadie respondía-Era de suponer…no abren… ¿Y si espero a que entre alguien?-Se propuso a si misma-No, todos están ya dando clase... ("esto es frustrante…") así pues, no me queda otra que buscar una manera de entrar sin que me vean

Empezó a dar un rodeo al instituto hasta que dio con su salvación.

-¡¡Un árbol!!-Exclamó-¡Mi suerte mejora!-Se acercó y paseó la vista por las ramas, las cuales se extendían por encima de la verja del instituto, una extraña sonrisa surcó sus labios-.

Miró a su alrededor por si había alguien que pudiera delatarla en un futuro, pero no vio a nadie, dirigió su vista lentamente hacia el cielo mientras decía con el tono mas sarcástico que podía-¿Esto estaba pensado no?-Viéndose algo estúpida por estar hablándole al aire, movió fuertemente la cabeza y fijó de nuevo su vista en el árbol-.

-¡¡WIKI!! Vamos allá-Se dijo con gran energía y ¿Entusiasmo? trepó por el árbol tan rápido como pudo, con las consecuentes heridas provocadas por las ramas, siguió trepando y arañándose hasta que dio con la rama que sobresalía a la derecha hacia el patio del instituto y fue por ella.

-("¡Yatta! ya pase la verja, ahora falta que no me caiga jeje…")-Pensó, aunque la rama no tenia pinta de soportar mas de diez kilos-.

Lejos de su felicidad por haber pasado la verja y desde una ventana del segundo piso un chico rubio de ojos azules la miraba curioso, pero cual fue la mala suerte de la chica que la rama cedió y ella acabó cayendo.

-¡¡UN TEJADO!! ¿¡He caído a un tejado!?-Exclamó a voz de grito, se encontraba sentada sobre la rama rota, con el pelo lleno de hojas y un dolor increíble-.

El chico rubio la vio desde la ventana y no pudo evitar echarse a reír.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-Señor Uzumaki… ¿Qué le hace tanta gracia?-Le preguntó una voz de mujer a sus espaldas-.

-¿Eh? No…nada…-Se excusó el moviendo frenéticamente las manos de un lado a otro, toda la clase estalló en risas-.

-Entonces haga el favor de atender o irá a la calle…-Le avisó la profesora con aire amenazador y mirada furiosa-No me gusta que interrumpan mis clases

-Claro profesora…-Se disculpó el chico con el temor reflejado en el rostro, la profesora volvió a su explicación y el fijó su vista en la pizarra, en unas fórmulas químicas escritas en ella, las cuales le parecían bastante mas aburridas que la chica del tejado- ("¿Quien será esa chica?")-Se preguntó-.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

-Muy bien chica, has tenido suerte, has aterrizado en un tejado…-Se levantó, se deshizo de la rama y se sacudió las hojas del pelo- ("Mejor eso que caerse al suelo y partirse algo") haber como lo hago para bajar…

Inspeccionó los alrededores un poco y observó que había caído en un almacén de esos donde se guardan las cosas de gimnasia que tenia el tejado de chapa, pegado al almacén había un edificio de ladrillo descubierto bastante más grande-("El gimnasio supongo")-Pensó para si, a su vez, pegado al gimnasio, había un GRAN edificio de tres pisos color amarillo apagado, que supuso era donde estaban las clases.

-Pues si que es grande el dichoso instituto-Reconoció asombrada y con los ojos de par en par-Venga, ahora…a bajar ("sin matarse")-Apoyó el pie en el marco de las puertas de esa especie de "cochera" con tan mala suerte de que se resbaló y cayó por segunda vez en menos de diez minutos-.

-¿¡¡UNA CESTA DE BALONES!!?-Gritó, había caído dentro de una cesta con material de deportes, y si no salía pronto se acabaría ahogando entre tanto balón-("increíble…ya van dos...")-Pensó, aún sin creérselo-.

Desde su posición privilegiada de la cesta, escuchó unos murmullos, salió como pudo de la cesta tirándola al final por el suelo y se asomó al patio, el almacén de cosas estaba en una especie de pasillo bastante ancho entre el muro y el gimnasio, había varios chicos y chicas dando clase.

Llevó su vista hasta la puerta entreabierta del edificio de ladrillo visto, y, procurando que el profesor no la viera entró en el.

-Vaya, pues si que era un gimnasio, y bastante grande…-En el centro del edificio había una gran cancha, canastas a los lados y porterías al principio y al final del edificio, unas puertas que daban a los vestuarios y unas grandes gradas a ambos lados, debía caber casi todo el instituto ahí.

-¿Habrá alguna manera de a las clases por aquí?-Dicho esto empezó a buscar una puerta por donde entrar-¿Dónde esta la puerta matarile, rile, rile…..?...Cualquiera que me escuche pensará que soy imbécil….-Paró de cantar y se dirigió al otro extremo del edificio, en el que, a mano derecha, había una pequeña puerta verde-.

La abrió cautelosamente y entró, una vez dentro se dio cuenta de que siquiera sabia cual era su clase.

-("Esto me pasa por no venir antes a informarme y esperar al ultimo día…")-Se lamentó de nuevo con los brazos en jarra y cara de resignación-Aunque me dijeron que pondrían los resultados de la distribución en el tablón de anuncios del primer piso…-Recordó, alegrándose un tanto-("Ale, ale a buscarlo…")-Empezó a dar vueltas por el instituto, era bastante grande, comparándolo con el instituto al que había ido antes, bastante cutre y desastroso, siguió dando vueltas hasta que por casualidad dio con el tablón-.

-Haber, haber…-Comenzó a buscar su nombre en el tablón, se empezó a desesperar, pero finalmente dio con el-Ayakashi, Ayakashi...¡¡Aquí esta!! Ayakashi Eiko…4ºA ("Bien, primer problema resuelto…ahora me falta saber dónde esta la clase")-Suspiró resignada y miró a su alrededor, vio unas cuantas clases, de primero y segundo de secundaria, y unas escaleras un poco mas allá, a su izquierda-.

Estuvo un rato pensativa hasta que dio con una teoría medianamente aceptable para dar con la clase lo antes posible.

-Veamos…..si en el primer piso están 1º y 2º… ¿en el segundo estarán 3º y 4º no?-Se explicó a si misma la teoría y la convenció bastante, se acomodó la cartera en el hombro de nuevo-("Yeah, que lucidez que tengo hoy, y eso que son las 8 de la mañana whahahaha…¡Baja ego que subo yo!")-Se dio por satisfecha y, después de que una sonrisa que mostraba gran confianza cruzara su rostro se dirigió a comprobar si la práctica era tan aceptable como la teoría-.

Se encaminó a las escaleras y subió lentamente, la primera clase que encontró era 4º, solo que era 4ºB, el pasillo se dividía en dos y la suerte de una moneda la llevó a la izquierda.

-Ajam…allá que vamos…veamos...la primera clase…3ºA…no, esa no es…-Siguió caminando con paciencia mal contenida y analizando todo con mirada crítica-Haber la siguiente…si, esta es, 4ºA, ya la he encontrado……ahora entra ("¿y si me quedo aquí? Tal…ya quedan unos 20 minutos…")-Sacudió la cabeza, se mordió el labio inferior y miró fijamente a la puerta con el nerviosismo en el rostro-.

Se pensó durante un momento si entrar o esperar.

-¿No he venido corriendo y casi me parto algo desde la estúpida rama para ahora quedarme fuera no?-Se dijo a si misma, recordando el numerito de la rama, poniéndose la mano en la frente y negando con resignación-.

Nerviosa, con un tembleque en las manos del quince tocó a la puerta, esperó y al no obtener respuesta alguna abrió lentamente, asomando la cabeza.

-¿S-se puede?...-Balbució como pudo, tan solo con la cabeza asomada-.

-¿Tú debes ser la nueva no?-Una mujer alta, de pelo corto y oscuro, igual que sus ojos, la miraba de arriba abajo, examinándola con detenimiento-.

-¿Eh?..si,si-Respondió la chica algo intimidada por la mirada de aquella mujer-.

-Esta bien…pasa-Le indicó, la chica entró y se detuvo a unos dos metros de la profesora, que se giró hacia la mesa, abrió uno de los cajones y sacó una lista que inspeccionó lentamente-¿Ayakashi verdad? Ayakashi Eiko…

-Si-Dijo mostrando más seguridad que antes, escondió las manos dentro de los bolsillos y fijó la vista en sus pies-.

-Muy bien Ayakashi, soy Shizune y a partir de ahora te daré clases de Biología y Geología, y Física y Química-La chica asintió levemente, la profesora echó un rápido vistazo a las mesas libres-Siéntate al fondo, con Gaara-Añadió finalmente, mientras guardaba la lista en el cajón de nuevo-.

-Claro-Examinó la clase con la vista y localizó su sitio casi al instante, se encaminó hacia el con la vista fija de nuevo en el suelo, cuando la voz de Shizune la hizo girarse-.

-Por cierto Ayakashi…-Comenzó en un tono muy tranquilo-No me gusta que lleguen tarde a mis clases, la próxima vez no la dejare pasar…-Dicho esto volvió a los fórmulas de la pizarra-.

Ella asintió conforme, aunque algo temblorosa y siguió andando algo molesta, era incómodo sentir la mirada de tanta gente sobre ella.

Al llegar a su nuevo sitio se descolgó la cartera y la dejó sobre el suelo, cerca de la pata de la mesa y se sentó, miró a su izquierda para ver a ese tal Gaara, se encontró a un chico pelirrojo con unos curiosos ojos aguamarina que la examinaban, se le cortó la respiración por un instante al cruzarse con esos ojos tan curiosos, pero al segundo el chico ya había apartado la miraba, y la balanceaba entre la ventana y la profesora.

-Hola…-Consiguió articular ella con una voz apenas audible-.

-……..-No obtuvo respuesta por parte del chico, que ni siquiera la miró-.

-("¡¡¡Genial!!! Me tocó el personaje mas social de la clase…..")-Pensó sarcástica para si, bufando molesta, los diez minutos escasos que quedaban de clase, los dedicó a analizar a sus nuevos compañeros, le llamaron la atención algunos especialmente, como la chica del pelo teñido de rosa, el rubio hiperactivo de la primera fila o el chico que estaba durmiendo a pierna suelta junto a la ventana-.

-Vaya……que gente mas curiosa…-Susurró para si con sorpresa, apoyó los codos en la mesa y la cara en las manos, dio una última mirada en rededor y sonrió ampliamente-Este año será divertido…….-Se dijo mas animada-.

Poco después sonó la alarma que indicaba el cambio de clase, la profesora se fue y al instante había revuelo en la clase, bostezó, sacó de sus bolsillos un MP3 y se colocó los auriculares, esperando que pasara algo interesante ese día.


	3. Los nuevos compañeros

_**Inner Sakura: ("cursiva")**_

_**Otro capi mas n.n animaros a leerla joooo!! T.T**_

_City of Konoha_

_**Los nuevos compañeros, ¡un rubio muy sociable!**_

-¡¡UUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMM…..!!-Un gran bostezo retumbó por toda la clase, el autor fue un chico rubio, de ojos azules, que tenia cara de profundo aburrimiento y que apoyaba los pies sobre la mesa y las manos en su nuca-.

-¡¡NARUTO!!-Gritó una voz femenina a su espalda-.

-¿¿Si Sakura-chan??-El chico se giró con una gran sonrisa algo tonta en el rostro, para encontrarse con una chica pelirrosa de claros ojos color esmeralda que lo miraba con los brazos en jarras y el ceño fruncido-.

-¡¡No bosteces de esa manera baka!!-Le espetó levantando el puño-¡Esta feo y además se pega!-Dijo al tiempo que dejaba caer el puño sobre la cabeza del chico, propinándole así un fuerte golpe que le hizo perder el equilibrio, aunque logró recuperarlo poco antes de caerse-.

-Si Sakura-chan-Lloriqueó el chico, mientras con las manos se frotaba la cabeza, intentando aliviar el dolor-.

-Uuuaaaamm…-Otro bostezo, menos estridente que el de Naruto, se escuchó cerca de ambos, y los dos se giraron a averiguar de donde provenía-.

-¿Ves como se pega?-Dijo la ojiverde-Mira Shikamaru-Señaló con el dedo índice al nombrado, que desvió la vista de la ventana, la miró con gesto aburrido durante un segundo y luego volvió a dirigir su vista hacia la ventana, la pelirrosa le propinó otro golpe al rubio en la cabeza-.

-¿¡Y ese a que vino!?-Preguntó el chico lamentándose y lloriqueando de nuevo-.

-A hacer compañía al otro…-Le respondió la chica-¿Algo que objetar?-Añadió mientras se crujía los nudillos y miraba al rubio con cara de pocos amigos y una sonrisa amenazadora-.

-Nooooo….nada Sakura-chan-Se apresuró a decir el chico con el temor reflejado en el rostro, una sonrisa de suplica en los labios y negado efusivamente con la cabeza-.

El chico del bostezo había dejado de lado la ventana y miraba la escena con aire aburrido y expresión estar viendo algo ya conocido.

-Vaya dos…-Dijo-Siempre están igual-Había hablado a media voz, pero la pelirrosa lo había escuchado perfectamente-.

-¡Cállate o te callo Shikamaru!-Le espetó molesta, con el ceño fruncido y dejando de lado al rubio, que por fin pudo respirar tranquilo -.

-Pse…lo que tú digas…-Respondió el chico de la ventana con el mismo aire aburrido de antes, y cambió de ventana para poder alejarse de esos dos-.

-Naruto-Lo llamó la pelirrosa con tranquilidad-

-¿Si Sakurita?-Respondió este con la misma sonrisa bobalicona de antes y levantándose casi instantáneamente-.

-¡No me llames así imbécil!-Dijo alzando el puño de nuevo, el chico se cubrió la cabeza con los brazos y esperó el golpe -.

La chica se dio cuenta de las miradas ajenas que la observaban como si fuese una asesina en serie, carraspeó, se acomodó la ropa y recuperó la compostura.

-Ejem… ¿Has visto a la nueva?-Preguntó al rubio ya mas tranquila-.

-¿La del árbol?-El rubio apartó los brazos de la cabeza y miró a la chica con una ceja enarcada-.

-¿eh? ¿Qué árbol?-Inquirió la pelirrosa con curiosidad mientras se arreglaba el pelo-.

-No nada-Respondió el rubio, no pudo evitar reír al recordar la caída de la chica-¿Qué te parece si vamos a saludarla Sakura-chan?-Añadió finalmente con una gran sonrisa-.

-Si, esta bien, vamos-Lo apoyó la chica, terminando de acomodarse el pelo-.

Ambos se dirigieron hacía "la nueva", que no se había movido de su sitio y parecía estar en su mundo.

-Hola-La saludó la ojiverde al llegar a la mesa, la chica nueva ni se inmutó-("¿Que le pasa? ¿Será sorda?")-Pensó-("_Inner Sakura:¡¡pero como va a ser sorda si antes a hablado con la profesora!! Lo que esta, es pasando de ti olímpicamente_")-

-mmm….hola chica nueva-Saludó también el rubio, la chica seguía sin moverse-.

El rubio se agachó quedando su cara a la altura de la de ella y empezó a pasear su mano entre el folio y la cara de la chica con los ojos muy abiertos de la curiosidad.

Ella levantó la vista para encontrarse con unos grandes y vitales ojos azules que la miraban curiosos, se irguió y apoyó su espalda en la silla mientras suspiraba, los miró, sonrió y se llevó las manos a las orejas.

-¿Eh?-La pelirrosa miraba la escena con los ojos muy abiertos y las manos en las caderas, hasta que se fijó en lo que la chica había sacado de sus orejas-("¿Unos auriculares? ¿Estaba escuchando música?, por eso no nos oía…")-Las manos se le resbalaron de las caderas y la boca casi le llega al suelo-.

-Hola-Empezó de nuevo el rubio con una gran sonrisa-Soy Naruto Uzumaki-Explicó mientras tendía una mano hacía ella-.

Ella la estrechó sonriendo a su vez-Encantada Naruto, yo me llamo Eiko Ayakashi-Informó mientras guardaba los auriculares en un bolsillo de su pantalón-.

El chico ensanchó aun más su sonrisa y señaló a la pelirrosa.

-Y ella es Sak….-El grito de la chica no le dejó terminar la frase-.

-¡SASUKE-KUN!-La chica en cuestión se había abalanzado sobre un chico moreno de ojos negros, al que apretaba el cuello con los brazos, mientras que el intentaba librarse de ella-.

-¡Sakura déjame!-Ella lo estrechó más aun, casi hasta el punto de ahogarlo-…Me ahogo…no respiro…-El chico estaba en las últimas, he intentaba desesperadamente librarse de aquel abrazo que lo llevaría a la tumba si no hacia algo pronto-.

-Ella es Sakura-chan-Terminó el rubio con una gran gota en la cabeza y una sonrisa que intentaba excusar a la pelirrosa-Por cierto… ¿te dolió?-Preguntó curioso, examinando a la chica-.

-¿Eh?-La chica lo miraba extrañada, con una ceja enarcada-.

-El golpe del tejado-Explicó el chico-Que si te dolió…..

-Ah…eso-Recordó Eiko-No, que va jeje…("¿Qué cosas eh? resulta que me vieron")-Pensó, sintiéndose avergonzada por un momento-.

-Bueno, entonces ven que te presentaré al resto-Añadió Naruto sonriente-.

-Claro-La chica se levantó y lo siguió hasta la parte derecha de la clase-.

-¡Eh Hinata-chan!-Gritó el rubio moviendo ambas manos con energía-.

Eiko vio como una chica de pelo corto y oscuro daba un respingo en asiento al escuchar la voz del rubio, esta se giró y clavó su vista en él, para luego apartarla rápidamente, sonrojándose levemente y comenzando a juguetear con sus manos, nerviosa.

-N-Naruto-kun…-Lo saludó ella con nerviosismo, sin saber donde posar su vista-.

-Mira, ella es la chica nueva-Le explicó el rubio-Eiko Ayakashi-Añadió sin dejar de mostrar una sonrisa-Y ella es Hinata Hyuga-Le indicó a Eiko mientras señalaba a Hinata-.

-Encantada Hinata-La saludó una alegre Eiko-.

-I-igualmente Eiko-Respondió la chica levantando al vista y clavando sus ojos en Eiko, que se asombró por aquellos ojos tan curiosos-.

Sus ojos, de un clarísimo color gris, que podría ser casi blanco, en los que apenas se distinguía la pequeña pupila, la chica reaccionó al fin.

-Tienes unos ojos preciosos Hinata-La alabó, saliendo de su ensimismamiento-.

-Gra-gracias Eiko-Dijo la Hyuga, cuando el sonrojo de sus mejillas no podía aumentar más, bajó la vista, y Eiko sonrió-.

-¡Eh! ¡Eh! ¿¡Y yo que!?-Gritó Naruto con el ceño fruncido, llamando la atención de las chicas, ambas lo miraron-.

-T-tu…tu también tienes unos lindos ojos Naruto-kun…-Le dijo Hinata, que no sabía donde esconderse y que de seguir así podría confundirse con un semáforo-.

Naruto desvió la mirada hacía Eiko.

- Si, eso, lo que ha dicho Hinata-Dijo con aire despistado, señalando con el pulgar a Hinata-.

El rubio se quedó pensativo durante un momento, luego sonrió y asintió conforme.

-Ven, te seguiré presentando-Le indicó a Eiko, haciéndole una señal con la mano para que lo siguiera-Adiós Hinata-chan-Se despidió el chico, la chica lo miró y sonrió levemente-.

-A-adios Naruto-kun…-Se despidió también ella-.

Sin dejar tiempo a que Eiko reaccionara ni se despidiera de Hinata, Naruto la agarró de la capucha de la sudadera y tiró de ella, casi ahogándola, hacia una de las ventanas, bajo la mirada estupefacta de la Hyuga.

Cuando llegaron cerca de la ventana, Naruto soltó a Eiko, que tosió un par de veces por el estrangulamiento del chico con la sudadera, este se dirigió a un chico que miraba por la ventana.

-Shikamaru mira quien traje-Indicó un feliz Naruto, mientras que la chica se recolocaba la sudadera-.

-¿Eh?-Un chico moreno, con el cabello recogido en una coleta alta y un par de aros en las orejas los miró con desgana y cara de sueño-.

-Es Eiko Ayakashi-Informó el rubio señalando a la chica, el muchacho de la ventana enarcó una ceja y pasó la vista de Naruto a Eiko, justo cuando esta volvía la suya hacía él-.

-Encantado Eiko-La saludó-Soy Shikamaru Nara-Se presentó, hablaba con una calma y una tranquilidad casi envidiables, hizo un gesto de saludo con la mano hacía la chica y regresó su vista a la ventana-.

-Si, encantada yo también-Indicó, cuando el chico ya estaba mirando de nuevo por la ventana, este hizo otro gesto, Eiko lo observó durante un momento y después buscó a Naruto-.

El rubio se encontraba a escasos metros, escudriñando la clase con la mirada.

-Ajam, mira, allí esta Shino-Le dijo a Eiko en voz alta, ya que estaba algo lejos, señaló una esquina de la clase, donde la chica fijó la vista, viendo a un chico agachado en una de las esquinas-Vamos, vamos…..-Apresuró el chico-.

-Eh…claro Naruto-Eiko estaba anonadada-("¿Piensa presentarme a toda la clase?...Y yo que pensé que tardaría algún tiempo en conocer a alguien, y no tarde ni diez minutos, he batido mi record…..")-Pensó-Y eso que siquiera tenía record ninguno……-La voz del rubio la interrumpió-.

-Oye-La llamó Naruto, Eiko lo miró, los ojos del chico estaban fijos en algún punto de su pantalón, ella siguió la vista del chico-¿Cómo te has hecho eso?-Preguntó, señalando un agujero no muy grande en la rodilla izquierda de su pantalón-.

Eiko se quedó pensativa durante un momento-Pues no tengo ni idea-Dijo finalmente-Quizá cuando me caí del árbol-Recordó-¿Tienes por ahí unas tijeras?-Preguntó a Naruto, que buscó con la mirada y dio con unas que había encima de una de las mesas, las cogió y se las entregó a la chica-.

-¿Para que quieres tú unas ti...?-No pudo terminar de preguntarle, la chica, sin remordimiento alguno puso la punta de las tijeras en el agujero del pantalón, las entrecerró y las deslizó de izquierda a derecha, abriendo así una raja donde antes había estado el agujero, le entregó a Naruto las tijeras, que miraba con los ojos muy abiertos lo que la chica había hecho, alternando la vista entre el corte de los pantalones y la cara de la chica-¿¡Pero que haces!?-Preguntó a gritos al final-.

-Así queda mas artístico, chulo, o como quieras llamarlo-Explicó Eiko encogiéndose de hombros-Bueno, vamos, que llevabas prisa-Le indicó sonriendo, el chico reaccionó y asintió, los dos fueron hacía el chico de la esquina-.

-Shino…-Llamó el rubio en voz baja-.

-Ssshhhh…-Espetó el chico poniéndose el dedo índice en los labios para que el rubio se callara, parecía muy concentrado en algo-.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué ves?-Preguntó curioso el ojiazul, mirando por encima de los hombros del chico, distinguió algo parecido a una araña, que al notar su presencia se escondió rápidamente-.

-Mira lo que hiciste-Le dijo, casi regañándole, el chico se levantó y Eiko pudo verlo mejor, llevaba unas gafas de sol y una chaqueta larga que prácticamente le cubría media cara-.

-Naaa…ya volverá a salir-Dijo Naruto refiriéndose a la araña, convencido y moviendo la mano, pasando del tema olímpicamente-He venido a presentarte a Eiko-Le informó con una sonrisa, poniendo las manos sobre su nuca-.

-¿Eiko?-Preguntó el chico, arqueando una ceja detrás de las gafas oscuras-.

-Si, la chica nueva-Indicó el rubio, señalando a Eiko, que se apoyaba en una de las mesas con una mano-.

-Hola-Saludó ella, haciendo un leve gesto con la mano que le quedaba libre-.

El chico la examinó con detenimiento, y segundos después contesto.

-Hola-Susurró a media voz, antes de dirigirse a otra de las esquinas de la clase-.

-Que seco que eres jodio….-Dijo Eiko mirando al chico con el gesto torcido, este no la escuchó ya que se había alejado lo suficiente-.

Naruto comenzó a reír por el comentario y la chica se volvió para mirarlo confusa-¿Dónde tiene la gracia?-Preguntó cruzándose de brazos-Es un seco-Añadió convencida, cuando Naruto iba a contestarle, la voz de una chica lo interrumpió-.

-¡¡Naruto!!-Gritó, era Sakura, que se acercaba a ellos a un paso veloz, arrastrando consigo al muchacho moreno de ojos negros al que se había enganchado antes-

-¿Si?-Preguntó el rubio, echando una mirada al chico moreno que denotaba que no se debían llevar muy bien, este le contestó con una mirada parecida o peor-.

-("Dentro de un momento empezaran a salirle chiribitas por los ojos a los dos")-Pensó, observando las miradas de ambos chicos-.

Sakura parecía no notar el odio de los chicos, se volvió hacia Eiko sonriente, aflojó un poco el abrazo que tenía preso al chico moreno y la saludó, mientras que el chico dejaba el abrazo y escapaba a pequeños pasitos, intentando no hacer ruido.

-Yo soy Sakura Haruno-Se presentó, muy contenta y con una gran sonrisa-¿Y tu?-Preguntó-.

-Hola Sakura-Saludó la chica-Yo soy Eiko Ayakashi-Le informó sonriente-.

-¿Ya conoces a Sasuke-kun?-Preguntó emocionada, cogiendo las manos de Eiko con las suyas y moviendo ambos pares de manos frenéticamente-("_Inner Sakura: Pero te advierto nena, ¡Sasuke-kun es mío! ¡Y solo mío!_")-.

-Eehh…no, no tuve el placer-Contestó ella, intentando contener el movimiento de las manos-.

-¡Sasuke-kun!-Exclamó buscando con la mirada al chico, que al oírla echó a correr-¡Ven a conocer a Eiko!-En dos zancadas se plantó al lado del moreno, lo agarró del brazo y lo llevó hasta la chica-.

-Suéltame ya-Le espetó el chico secamente, arto ya del acoso al que lo sometía la chica-.

-Sasuke-kun…-La pelirrosa cerró los puños y los puso a la altura de los ojos, las lágrimas pujaban por salir y parecía que se echaría a llorar en breve-.

-¡¡No contestes así a Sakura-chan baka!!-Le bramó Naruto al moreno, que miró al rubio con arrogancia-.

De nuevo sus miradas se cruzaron, y de nuevo parecía que fuesen a saltar chispas, el moreno se giró hacía Eiko.

-Sasuke Uchiha-Dijo únicamente-.

-Eiko Ayakashi-Respondió ella lo mas secamente que pudo, sin siquiera mirarlo a los ojos-.

El chico la examinó y se fue, con paso lento y tranquilo, dejando a Eiko confundida, a Naruto molesto y a Sakura al borde del llanto.

-¡Sasuke-kun espera!-Gritó Sakura, echando a correr detrás del moreno, algo que a la Ayakashi sorprendió mucho, ya que hacía dos minutos casi la hace llorar-.

-¿Son novios?-Preguntó Eiko a Naruto, que miraba como Sakura y el moreno se alejaban con el ceño fruncido-.

-No, que va-Dijo el rubio convencido, asintiendo con la cabeza lentamente-Pero hasta que Sakura-chan se de cuenta de que verdaderamente me ama a mi, y solamente a mi, seguirá colgándosele del cuello a ese baka-Explicó, poniendo una pose triunfadora-.

-Aaaaahhh……-Se limitó a decir la chica, con una ceja enarcada miraba a Naruto, esperando que hiciera algo-.

Un largo silencio se extendió entre ellos, hasta que Naruto se dio cuenta del ridículo que hacía y abandonó la pose, carraspeó un par de veces-Un lapsus……-Dijo únicamente, a modo de excusa-.

-Si…ya….-Eiko miraba al chico de reojo con algo de recelo-¿No estarás loco no?-El rubio la miró irónico, y soltó un par de carcajadas lentas, mientras ponía los brazos en jarras-Vale, vale, ya lo pillo-Se disculpó ella-Oye, el chico con el que me sentaron…

-¿Gaara?-Le preguntó el rubio, mirando y señalando al chico pelirrojo sin mucha discreción-.

-Si, ese-Apuntó ella-¿No habla mucho verdad?-Preguntó, ella también fijó su vista en el pelirrojo, que parecía no darse cuenta de las miradas ajenas-.

-Mmm….no-Dijo Naruto-Bueno algo-Rectificó-A veces cuando le invitamos se viene con nosotros a la calle-Le explicó a la chica, miraba intermitentemente a Gaara y a Eiko-Llegó el año pasado con sus hermanos-Añadió, fijando su vista en la chica definitivamente-.

-¿Tiene hermanos?-Se interesó la chica, volviendo a apoyarse en una de las mesas cercanas-.

-Si, mayores que nosotros, aunque no se cuanto-Respondió el rubio, mirando de nuevo al chico-.

-Intentaré hablar con el haber que pasa-Añadió Eiko, sentándose sobre la mesa de un salto-.

-Baaaah…..buena suerte entonces-Indicó el rubio, moviendo la mano de arriba abajo con desgana-Aunque no creo que lo consigas-Sentenció finalmente-.

-Gracias por el apoyo incondicional hombre-Respondió con una media sonrisa sarcástica la chica-.

Justo después de que la chica acabara de hablar, apareció por la puerta una mujer alta, de pelo rubio cogido en dos coletas a la altura de la nuca y unos grandes pechos, que sostenía entre sus brazos una gran carpeta de color negro, cerró con un portazo, todo el mundo se calló y se sentó en su sitio instantáneamente.

-Buenos días-Saludó mientras dejaba la carpeta en la mesa y daba un vistazo general a la clase, tenía unas grandes ojeras y cara de cansancio-¡Buenos días!-Repitió un poco mas alto, conteniendo el enfado-.

-¡Buenos días!-Respondieron algunos a media voz y con desgana-.

-Soy Tsunade, directora del centro-Dijo presentándose con mas desgana aún que los pocos que habían contestado-Y a partir de ahora también vuestra tutora, os daré clase de historia y geografía-Explicó mientras se sentaba-.

Nadie dijo nada, todos asintieron conformes.

-Profesora-Sakura levantaba la mano-.

-¿Si Haruno?-Preguntó la profesora, mirándola con el gesto torcido y una mirada que asustó a la pelirrosa-("No te podías callar mocosa, quiero descansar….")-Pensó para si, al igual que pensó mil maneras de cerrarle la boca a Sakura-.

-¿Qu-qué le pasó a nuestro tutor del año pasado?-Interrogó la alumna con algo de temor por la mirada de la profesora-Se supone que cuando se cambia de tutor es cada dos años…..

-Lo sabemos, pero vuestro tutor se cambió de centro, ahora esta dando clase en otra ciudad-Informó la tutora de mala gana-("¡¡Se prejubilo porque no os soportaba pequeños bichejos preguntones y alborotadores!!")

Hubo un murmullo general, hasta que Tsunade dio un fuerte golpe en la mesa con la carpeta y todos se callaron.

-("¡¡Dios!! Me ha retumbado toda la cabeza del golpe ¿Por qué no me habré estado quieta?")-Se lamentó para si-Bien…cojan un folio, les pondré el horario de las clases en la pizarra y lo copiaran-Dijo, comenzando a escribir en la pizarra-("Y así mientras ellos copian yo descanso mi resaca de ayer, había que celebrar que era el ultimo día de vacaciones…")-Repasó mentalmente la noche anterior, sonrió casi imperceptiblemente al recodar algunos detalles, pero se lamentó por el terrible dolor de cabeza que tenía-.

Los chicos sacaron folios y comenzaron a copiar, a la profesora le parecía descomunal el tremendo ruido que hacían los lápices al escribir, taladrándole los oídos.

-("Vaya, ahora tendríamos tutoría y después…") ¡¡GIMNASIA!!-Exclamó Naruto a voz de grito, saltando de la silla a la par que gritaba-.

-¡UZUMAKI! ¡Siéntate o no iras a ningún sitio!-Le espetó la profesora, volviéndose hacía Naruto con una mirada fulminante, una mano el la cabeza, intentando así que no le doliera y la voz a pleno volumen-("¡¡Kyyyyaaaaaa!!….¡no grites mocoso estúpido! ¿No ves que estoy resacosa…?")

Naruto se sentó rápidamente ante tal despliegue de voz por parte de la profesora, la miró con una sonrisa de disculpa y temor y continuó copiando, Tsunade reanudó su escritura en la pizarra.

-Mmm….Gaara…-Llamó Eiko en voz baja-.

El pelirrojo levantó la vista del folio y la clavó en la chica.

-Esto… ("Venga, ¡di algo estúpida! ¿No era que ibas a hacerte su amiga? ¡Quedándote callada no vas a conseguir nada!")-Se gritó a si misma-¿Me dejas un boli? Es que el mío se gastó…-Pidió torpemente, maldiciéndose por no haber dicho algo provechoso-.

El chico asintió sin mediar palabra, con paciencia rebuscó en su cartera, sacó un bolígrafo y se lo dio a ella, que lo aceptó con manos temblorosas, aunque ni ella sabía porque.

-Gracias… ("¿Por qué no le he dicho nada? Haber… ¿Por qué?")-Se lamentó durante el resto de la clase y no prestó atención ninguna, aunque todo transcurrió con normalidad a excepción de los gritos de la profesora cada vez que los alumnos levantaban la voz mas de lo que le permitía su resaca, para algunos la clase fue corta, pero a otros, como Eiko, se les hizo eterna-.

Hasta que al fin sonó la campana del cambio de clase.

-¡¡POR FIN!! Ya no aguantaba mas… -Naruto bostezó y se estiró escandalosamente en la silla, se levantó y fue hasta el sitio de Eiko, que al verlo llegar sonrió como saludo-.

-¿Qué te parece si bajamos?-Le dijo la chica al rubio después de hojear el horario, fijándose en que ahora había gimnasia-.

-¡¡Claro!! Vamos con Hinata-chan y Shikamaru-Exclamó el ojiazul sonriente, la chica se levantó y se encaminaron a la puerta del aula, donde los esperaban un aburrido Shikamaru y una colorada Hinata-.

Una vez estuvieron los cuatro, se dirigieron al patio.

-Oye Shikamaru, ¿tu crees que aun nos dará clases el maestro pervertido?-Preguntó Naruto, con las manos en la nuca y expresión curiosa-.

-Supongo, da clases en el segundo ciclo de secundaria, así que debería de darnos a nosotros-Explicó el moreno muy tranquilo, caminando a paso lento, con las manos en los bolsillos-.

-¿Maestro pervertido?-Preguntó Eiko con una ceja arqueada, mirando a ambos chicos, para luego pasar su vista a Hinata-.

-Si, Ji-Jiraiya-sensei… todos dicen que es un pervertido-Respondió Hinata, mirando de reojo a Naruto, que había parado a abrocharse el cordón de las zapatillas-.

-¡¡Es que lo es!!-Gritó el rubio desde detrás-Seguro que hace lo del año pasado-Dijo mientras volvía a ponerse a la altura de las chicas y el moreno y a colocar las manos en la nuca-.

-¿Qué hizo el año pasado?-Volvió a preguntar Eiko, cada vez estaba más extrañada-.

-Pues…-Hinata comenzó a hablar pero la cortaron, la otra chica chasqueó la lengua molesta por la interrupción-.

-¡Shikamaru!-De una de las clases salió un chico, tenia el pelo castaño claro, los ojos negros y venia comiendo una bolsa de patatas, se dirigió directo a Shikamaru sin reparar el los acompañantes de este-.

-Hola Chouji-Saludó el chico de la coleta, con la misma desgana de antes-.

-¿Dónde vais eh?-Preguntó este, dejando escapar un trozo de patata hacía la chaqueta de Shikamaru, que lo miró con una ceja arqueada-.

-Que perdigón coño-Le espetó al chico de la bolsa de patatas el moreno, mirándole con mala cara-Al patio, ahora tenemos gimnasia…-Dijo respondiendo a la primera pregunta, al tiempo que sacaba una mano del bolsillo y quitaba de un manotazo el trozo de patata de su chaqueta-.

-Ups…perdón-Se disculpó el chico-Buuff, gimnasia, que-Comenzó Chouji, sin dejar de comer-.

-Problemático…-Terminó Shikamaru por el, volviendo a meter la mano en el bolsillo y poniendo cara de aburrimiento-.

-Mmm….iba a decir rollazo-Añadió Chouji-Pero eso también me vale-Sonrió y reparó en el resto del grupo, al que saludó con un leve gesto de mano, Hinata y Naruto le respondieron con una sonrisa. Clavó sus ojos oscuros en la nueva integrante-¿Y tu quién eres?-Preguntó, acercándose a ella hasta situarse justo delante-.

-Eiko Ayakashi-Respondió, con una gran sonrisa-.

-Yo soy Chouji Akimichi-Saludó el chico, sonriendo igualmente-Que bueno tener otra integrante en el grupo-Se despidió de ellos y volvió a entrar en su clase, cerrando la puerta tras de si-.

-Parece un chico simpático-Dijo Eiko, cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho-Al menos da esa impresión-Añadió dirigiéndose a Shikamaru-.

-Lo es, es un buen amigo-Afirmó el moreno, parando la vista en la puerta por la que había desaparecido el chico, se escucharon unos golpes muy fuertes dentro de la clase de Chouji, Shikamaru entrecerró los ojos, algo confundido, y esperando ver algo, poco a poco los golpes se escuchaban mas cerca, todos miraban atentos y con algo de temor, a saber lo que estaría pasando dentro-.

Los golpes cesaron, esperaron un momento y vieron que parecían haber terminado finalmente, iban a seguir andando cuando una chica rubia, de pelo largo recogido en una coleta alta parecida a la de Shikamaru, apareció de la misma clase que Chouji, casi arranca la puerta de cuajo, apoyó las manos en el marco de la puerta, estaba bufando y resoplando bastante desesperada y tenía cara de psicópata maniática, analizó el lugar con la vista y dio con Naruto, se lanzó hacía él, dejando a todos sorprendidos, los que pudieron se apartaron, los que no, sucumbieron bajo los pies de la chica.

-¡¡¡NARUTOOO!!!-Chillaba a pleno pulmón mientras se dirigía como una estampida hacía el rubio, al que le empezaron a temblar las piernas-.

-¡¡OSTIA QUE ME COME!!-Gritó aterrado, moviendo las manos frenéticamente y dando carreras de un lado a otro del pasillo, hizo amago de esconderse detrás de Hinata y Eiko, pero no lo logró a tiempo, y la chica lo agarró de la camiseta hecha una furia-.

-¿¿DÓNDE ESTA??-Chillaba la rubia como una posesa, con los ojos desorbitados-¿¡Dónde esta mi querido Sasuke-kun Naruto!?-Repitió aun mas alto, comenzando a zarandear al rubio-¡¡Y no me digas que esta con la frentuda porque te linchoooooo!!-Gritaba desesperada, zarandeando al rubio de una manera descomunal, Naruto se agarraba la cabeza como podía, por miedo a que se le saliera de su sitio, y cerraba los ojos para evitar posibles perdigones de saliva directos a sus pupilas, mientras la chica continuaba gritando-.

-Na-Naruto-kun…-Hinata miraba espantada la escena, pero no se atrevía a hacer nada, se cubrió la cara con las manos para no verlo y se encogió sobre si para no oír, temblando como un flan-.

-¿Esta tía está loca?-Eiko miraba a los dos con los ojos de par en par, dudando entre si ayudar a Naruto o empezar a reírse, mientras la rubia seguía zarandeando al Uzumaki, que hacía lo que podía para librarse de ella-.

-¡Tía para que le descolocas el cuello!-Exclamó Shikamaru, sujetando los brazos de la chica y librando así a Naruto de sus garras-Tu querido Sasuke-kun está detrás de ti-Informó de mala gana con el ceño levemente fruncido, señalando a espaldas de la chica-Esta con Sakura y su club oficial de fans perseguidoras y acosadoras-Terminó, mientras soltaba a la chica y sujetaba a Naruto, que no era capaz de estar en una posición totalmente vertical-.

La chica rubia se giró a gran velocidad, desprendiéndose por completo del Nara-¡¡¡¡KYYYYAAAAAAAA!!!!-Gritó a pleno pulmón-¡Sakura-frentuda, aparta las manos de mi Sasuke-kun!-Exclamó con los ojos fuera de sus órbitas, al tiempo que iniciaba una nueva carrera hacía la pelirrosa y el grupo de fans de Sasuke-¡¡SUELTALO!!-.

-¿Naruto estas bien?-Preguntó Shikamaru acercándose al rubio, que se había sentado en el suelo, apoyado en la pared, respirando hondo e intentando recuperar el habla, mientras el Nara le hacía aire con las manos-.

-S-si….-Respondió como pudo, con una media sonrisa de agradecimiento en los labios, Shikamaru lo ayudó a levantarse, mientras que Hinata comenzaba a destaparse el rostro poco a poco, aun temblando y Eiko reaccionaba sacudiendo la cabeza fuertemente de un lado a otro-.

-¿Quién era esa tía?-Preguntó, acercándose a los dos chicos y poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Naruto-¿De donde se escapó?-Añadió, mirando de reojo el sitio por el que la chica había desaparecido y señalándolo con una de las manos-.

-E-ella es Ino Yamanaka-Le explicó Hinata, que también se había acercado a los dos chicos, mientras miraba al rubio con la preocupación reflejada en sus ojos blanquecinos-.

-¿Y esta loca?-Volvió a interrogar la morena, fijando su vista en la Hyuga con curiosidad-.

-N-no…solo que….-La ojiblanca dudó en la respuesta, mas bien porque no sabia explicarse, y empezó a juguetear con sus dedos, presa del nerviosismo, algo que sorprendió un poco a Eiko, que no entendía porque la chica se ponía tan nerviosa-.

-Ella y Sakura-chan no paran de pelearse por el baka de Sasuke-Intervino Naruto, ya repuesto del zarandeo al que le había sometido la rubia-Llevan así desde que se conocen-Añadió con el ceño fruncido, los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho, mientras asentía levemente con la cabeza-No hay quien las entienda, no se que ven en el estúpido ese…….

-¿Ya estas bien del todo?-Le preguntó Eiko, temiendo que de un momento a otro perdiera de nuevo el sentido del equilibrio y acabara en el suelo-.

-Si, estoy acostumbrado-Le sonrió el rubio mientras levantaba uno de sus pulgares hacía la chica-.

-Si no bajamos vamos a llegar tarde-Intervino Shikamaru con gesto aburrido, recordándoles a todos que ya deberían estar abajo-Y a llegar tarde le sigue un castigo, y eso sería un rollo….

-Tienes razón-Reconoció Naruto-Vamos con el profesor pervertido-Añadió a la vez que comenzaba a andar hacía el patio de nuevo, a paso algo mas rápido, seguido de las dos chicas y el Nara-.

Cuando llegaron, un hombre alto y de largo pelo gris recogido en una coleta baja, los esperaba en el centro, con el resto de la clase formando un corro a su alrededor.

-Muy bien, ¿ya estamos todos verdad?-Preguntó el hombre con una ceja arqueada y tono algo sarcástico, al tiempo que miraba a los recién llegados con mala cara-¿Qué tal pasaron las vacaciones?-Interrogó al tiempo que señalaba un lugar para los cuatro retrasados, cerca suya-.

-¡MUY BIEN!-Exclamó Naruto al llegar junto al profesor, acompañado de Shikamaru y las chicas, a las que el profesor dedicó una extraña sonrisa que hizo que retrocedieran unos pasos-¿Y usted maestro pervertido?-Preguntó animado-¿Se documento para sus novelas?-La voz del rubio sobresalía por encima de todas las demás, con su habitual tono escandaloso, mientras que un leve murmullo se alzaba entre el resto de los alumnos-.

-Ooohhh…claro que me estuve documentando-Respondió el mayor-Fui a unos balnearios que….-Su cara se torno pervertida, bajó la vista hacía el suelo, alejándose de la realidad, al tiempo que un fino hilillo de sangre comenzó a salir de su nariz, segundos después, el murmullo de los alumnos, que había pasado a ser un debate a voces lo sacó de su ensimismamiento-¡QUE A TI NO TE INTERESA!-Chilló al rubio, que se tapó las orejas y comenzó a reírse-¡¡¡VOSOTROS, DEJAD DE HABLAR!!!-Añadió, haciendo que los alumnos cesaran de hablar en el acto-¡Y NO ME LLAMES MAESTRO PERVERTIDO UZUMAKI! ¡O NO HARAS GIMNASIA EN TODO EL CURSO!-Advirtió al rubio, a la vez que se limpiaba la sangre de la nariz con un pañuelo que sacó de su bolsillo-.

-Claro-Respondió Naruto conteniendo la risa y dando unos pasos hacía atrás, situándose a la altura de Eiko y Hinata, ya que Shikamaru se había apoyado en un árbol cercano-.

El profesor carraspeó un par de veces y respiró hondo antes de seguir hablando-Bien-Comenzó con el tono más tranquilo y amigable del que disponía en ese momento-Para los que no me conozcáis, soy….

-El maestro pervertido Jiraiya-Continuó Naruto, situándose de nuevo a la altura del mayor, con las manos en la espalda y balanceándose adelante y atrás-.

-Eso-Dijo el profesor mientras asentía lentamente con la cabeza-Soy el maestro perver……..-El profesor calló, y el silencio se extendió entre los alumnos-U-zu-ma-ki…..-Nombró Jiraiya al rubio con una voz que mostraba rabia contenida, Naruto retrocedió unos pasos de nuevo, el profesor tenía la vena de la sien notablemente hinchada y comenzó a dar pequeños golpes rítmicos con el pie en el suelo-.

-Esta bien…-Se disculpó Naruto con algo de temor reflejado en la voz-Ya no digo nada…-Añadió con la cara mas buena que tenía, el profesor lo examinó durante unos segundos con el ceño fruncido, para después asentir una sola vez, en señal de conformidad-.

-Bueno-Comenzó otra vez el profesor-Soy Jiraiya y os daré clases de educación física durante el curso….-Explicó, y después de un corto silencio añadió-¡Ah! se me olvidaba…como nueva norma, todas las chicas deberán traer short a clase de educación física-Informó al tiempo que su cara se volvía a tornar pervertida, mientras que la mayoría de las chicas lo miraba con recelo y los chicos empezaban a murmurar-.

-¿Ves como es un pervertido?-Le susurró el rubio a Eiko, que, mirando con cara de incredulidad al profesor, asintió, dándole la razón a Naruto, que sonreía divertido por la escena-.

Era el primer día, Jiraiya no tenia ganas de dar clase y los alumnos tampoco, así que les dio la hora libre, la mayoría de los chicos se pusieron a jugar al fútbol, un pequeño grupo de chicos y chicas formaron equipos de baloncesto, Hinata se alejó de Eiko en busca de un balón, al regresar la moren se dio cuenta, era un balón de voleibol, sonrió a la Hyuga y ambas comenzaron a jugar, evitando antes a la gran estampida de chicas que se dirigían al campo de fútbol, seguramente a ver a Sasuke Uchiha jugar.

Unos cincuenta minutos después, las dos se dejaron caer en el banco, cansadas de jugar durante toda la hora, la morena resopló y miró a Hinata-Juegas muy bien-La alabó sonriendo-.

-Gracias Eiko-Respondió la ojiblanca levemente sonrojada, dibujando un ligera sonrisa en sus labios y dejando el balón a un lado suyo-Tu también juegas bien-Como toda respuesta la morena ensanchó aún mas su sonrisa y fijó la vista en el campo de juego-.

-Ahora que recuerdo…-Comenzó Eiko, sin apartar la vista del campo de fútbol donde jugaban los chicos-Aun me faltan algunos de los libros de clase, ¿tú sabes donde podría comprarlos Hinata?-Preguntó girando la cabeza y mirando a Hinata, que también se encontraba con la vista fija en el campo, mas concretamente, en un rubio de ojos azules que gritaba quejándose de una falta que le había hecho Sasuke-Hinata

La chica reaccionó moviendo la cabeza ligeramente, la morena soltó una pequeña risa-¿Eh? Ah, si, los libros, puedes probar en las librerías del centro comercial, quizá allí los tengan-Informó aún un poco perdida de la conversación-.

-Creo que iré a mirar esta tarde, ¿Tú vendrías conmigo?-Interrogó de nuevo Eiko, Hinata volvía a estar pendiente del campo de fútbol y del rubio-Invitaré a Naruto a ver si quiere venir también-Instantáneamente la ojiblanca giró la cabeza y asintió fuertemente, dándole una respuesta mas que afirmativa a Eiko-.

Minutos después sonó la campana, y hacía ellas se dirigieron Naruto, que venía hecho una furia, quejándose de lo tramposo que era Sasuke y de que había ganado por pura suerte, y un aburrido Shikamaru que miraba al rubio con recelo y el gesto torcido.

-¿Cómo puedes tomarte tan en serio un juego?-Le preguntó el Nara a Naruto que se volvió a una velocidad asombrosa y le gritó en el oído-.

-¡¡SASUKE ES UN TRAMPOSO ASQUEROSO!!-Shikamaru mantenía las distancias con el rubio, poniendo una mano en el pecho de este para evitar que se acercara demasiado, Naruto giró la vista a las chicas, Hinata lo miraba aterrada, con los ojos de par en par, mientras que Eiko no paraba de reírse-.

-Na-Naruto-kun……-Balbució Hinata asustada por el comportamiento del rubio, temblaba levemente-.

-¿¡QUÉ!?-Chilló más que preguntó el Uzumaki, volviéndose de súbito hacía Hinata, que se sobresaltó y se llevó las manos al rostro, de asombro por el grito de Naruto-.

La morena dejó de reírse, miró a Hinata que luchaba por que las lágrimas no salieran de sus ojos y echó una mala mirada al rubio-Joder Naruto no te pases, que ella no tiene la culpa-El chico sostuvo la mirada de la morena unos segundos, respiró hondo, resopló, y ya mas calmado se volvió a la ojiblanca-.

-Lo siento Hinata-chan-Se disculpó con la cabeza gacha y los hombros caídos-Tu no tienes la culpa y te he gritado, lo siento

-N-no pasa nada Naruto-kun-Se apresuró a decir la Hyuga, apartando las manos de la cara, con un tono rojo en sus mejillas, Naruto levantó la vista y miró a la chica, después una gran sonrisa marcó su rostro-.

-Bueno….-Intervino la morena, poniendo los brazos en jarras y sonriendo-¿Venís esta tarde a comprar?-Les preguntó a los chicos, Naruto la miró con curiosidad y Shikamaru enarcó una ceja con su habitual cara de aburrimiento y las manos en los bolsillos-.

-¿A comprar? ¿A comprar qué?-Preguntó Shikamaru, mientras comenzaba a andar hacía la clase, seguido de las chicas y Naruto, que de vez en cuando resoplaba y murmuraba en contra de Sasuke-.

-Libros-Respondió Eiko, acelerando un poco el paso para situarse a la altura del moreno-Llegue aquí hace relativamente poco, y aun ando un poco perdida-Explicó con una sonrisa de disculpa y una mano en la nuca-.

-¡Claro que iremos!-Exclamó el rubio, que de un salto se subió a la espalda de Shikamaru, que casi pierde el equilibrio, aunque logró mantenerlo en el último instante, el rubio rió divertido mientras que el moreno lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos-.

-Y se puede saber porque contestas tu por….-El rubio le tapó la boca y sonrió entretenido-.

-¡Yo contesto por los dos!-Gritó aun encima de Shikamaru, que le mordió para librarse de su mano, Naruto se bajó de la espalda del moreno después de recibir el mordisco-Jo…..que basto que eres…-Añadió con voz lastimosa, mirando el cerco rojo que le había quedado de marca-¿Tu vienes Hinata-chan?-Preguntó girándose hacía la ojiblanca, que reaccionó con un efusivo asentimiento, al que el rubio contestó con una gran sonrisa-.

-Pues entonces-Intervino Eiko, estirando los brazos detrás de la espalda y mirándolos a los tres-¿Qué os parece a eso de las cinco en la puerta del instituto?

Hinata asintió levemente, Naruto levantó el pulgar en respuesta y Shikamaru resopló, con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Vendrá-Dijo únicamente el rubio, el Nara lo miró de reojo y suspiró, asintiendo finalmente-¿Ves? Viene-Afirmó Naruto sonriente-.

-Por cierto, ¿No os importa que pruebe a invitar a Gaara?-Preguntó al tiempo que llegaban a la puerta de la clase, Naruto entró rápidamente y sacó un enorme bocadillo de su cartera, lo abrazó enérgicamente y volvió junto a la morena, Hinata y Shikamaru entraron a recoger los bocadillos y salieron, al igual que el rubio-.

-No, invítalo si quieres, mientras no nos descuartice ni nada por el estilo-Respondió Naruto por los tres, desenvolviendo y pegando un enorme mordisco al bocadillo-Ef que, fiene faba de habefm mafadof a fentef-Intentó explicar, con el trozo de bocadillo en la boca, aunque lo único que consiguió, fue poner perdido a Shikamaru con trocitos de pan-.

-¿Qué ha dicho?-Le preguntó la morena al Nara, que quitaba a capirotazos los trocitos de pan de la chaqueta, y miraba a Naruto con una sonrisa maliciosa, el rubio se escondió detrás de Hinata, que se estremeció al sentirlo tan cerca-.

-Que tiene fama de haber matado gente-Repitió Shikamaru, echando una última mirada al rubio, que levantó una mano en señal de disculpa, la morena frunció el ceño con una sonrisa de incredulidad, acto seguido, los tres deshicieron el camino hecho antes para llegar de nuevo al patio-.

Una vez allí, Eiko se despidió de Hinata y los chicos y comenzó a buscar al chico pelirrojo, deambuló un poco perdida, ya que no conocía muy bien el instituto, parando al encontrar en mitad de una pelea a Sakura y a la tal Ino, Sasuke se encontraba sentado en un banco junto a varios chicos, aparentemente mas mayores que el, y las chicas se peleaban por el único hueco libre que quedaba a su lado-.

-¡APARTATE FRENTUDA!-Gritaba Ino histérica, tirando de la camiseta rosa de Sakura, que se sujetaba con una mano al banco y con la otra intentaba librarse de la rubia-.

-¡QUITATE TU INO-CERDA!-La pelirrosa no se quedaba atrás, y ponía la mano en la cara de la Yamanaka para empujarla, Sakura puso un pie encima del banco antes de que la rubia se sentara y la empujó con el, arrastrándola hasta caer al suelo, Ino se levantó y de nuevo empezó a tirar de la Haruno por los hombros, evitando a toda costa que se sentara-.

-Vaya par…..-Susurró Eiko, con los ojos entrecerrados y mirando sorprendida la escena, los chicos del banco la miraron, ella les devolvió una corta mirada y la fijo de nuevo en las chicas, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos traseros del pantalón-Anda que iba a pelearme yo por un tío…….-Habló en apenas un murmullo audible, pero, por lo visto, para ambas chicas fue mas que sonoro-.

-¿¡¡QUE DIJISTE!!?-Gritaron las dos al unísono, dejando de pelear por un instante, y mirando a Eiko con cara de querer matarla, la chica retrocedió un par de pasos-.

-Nada….nada…..-Dijo, sacando las manos de los bolsillos y negando con ellas a la altura del pecho, miró de reojo al Uchiha, que la observaba con una sonrisa de arrogancia en los labios, la chica lo miró y frunció el ceño, Sakura e Ino pasaron la vista una y otra vez de uno a otra-Yo ya me iba…..-Añadió mirando una última vez al moreno, que seguía sonriendo-.

Siguió buscando durante unos pocos minutos, cuando estaba por desistir de la búsqueda, se fijó, detrás del edificio de las clases, había una especie de rellano, de unos quince metros cuadrados, cubierto de césped, donde había un solitario árbol, en el cual descansaba un solitario chico, parecía estar dormido en una de sus ramas.

-Gaara…..-Llamó la chica, elevando un poco la voz, nadie respondía, torció el gesto, se dirigió hacía el árbol y se dispuso a subir, alguien la interrumpió, justo cuando iba a comenzar-.

-¿Qué quieres?-La voz del chico sonó seca y tajante, la morena elevó la vista, el chico ni la miraba-.

-("A mi me miras cuando me hables capullo")-Pensó la chica, frunciendo el ceño y resoplando, molesta-Oye, tú….a mi me miras cuando me…-De nuevo la interrumpió la voz del chico-.

-¿Qué quieres?-Preguntó de nuevo, bajando la vista, y clavando sus ojos aguamarina en la chica, que, dándose por satisfecha, se dio la vuelta y se apoyó en el árbol, un golpe seco, y el pelirrojo estaba plantado delante suya, la morena se sobresaltó y abrió mucho los ojos-No me gusta repetir las cosas-Añadió con un tono indiferente, cruzándose de brazos-.

La chica elevó la vista a la rama donde antes estaba sentado Gaara y habló lentamente, con voz segura-Venía…..a invitarte esta tarde a ir al centro comercial con nosotros….-Informó cruzando las manos detrás de su cuerpo, apoyándolas en el árbol-Pero…….creo que me estoy arrepintiendo…..-Añadió, al tiempo que bajaba la vista y la clavaba en los ojos del chico, con una sonrisa salida de mezclar lo tétrico con lo arrogante, no dejó contestar al chico, se irguió y comenzó a caminar, cuando puso el primer pie fuera del césped, la voz del pelirrojo la detuvo-.

-¿A qué hora es?-Preguntó, sin siquiera volverse a mirarla, con el mismo tono indiferente de antes-.

-A las cinco, en la puerta del instituto-Respondió ella con la mayor indiferencia que le salió, pero que no se podía comparar al tono del chico, siguió caminando, Gaara no se giró hasta que los pasos de la chica desaparecieron, observó el lugar por donde antes se había ido Eiko durante unos instantes, y luego, subió de nuevo al árbol-.

La morena llegó unos dos minutos después junto a los chicos y Hinata, también los acompañaban Chouji, que comía una bolsa de patatas.

-¿Va a venir?-Preguntó Naruto, Eiko asintió levemente y el rubio sonrió-.

-¡Que no! Que no te dejo dinero para más bolsas de patatas-Se escuchó exclamar a Shikamaru, al que Chouji presionaba para obtener dinero-.

-Anda….por favor…..-Pedía el Akimichi, tirando de las mangas del Nara, que se resistía y se apartaba cada vez que el chico se acercaba-.

El recreo terminó, y todos regresaron a las clases, las tres horas siguientes pasaron lentas para la mayoría, entre la cual se encontraba Eiko, que no sabía que inventar para no aburrirse, y que luchaba frecuentemente con el peso de sus párpados, que se empeñaban en cerrarse, cuando sonó el timbre que anunciaba el fin de las clases, a la chica solo le falto dar saltos de alegría, al poco rato, todos se encontraban reunidos en la puerta.

-¡Aquí a las cinco!-Gritó el rubio mientras echaba a correr para alcanzar a Sakura e Ino, que iban unos metros por delante suya, en la misma dirección-.

-A-adiós Na-Naruto-kun…-Se despidió Hinata, mirando con tristeza como el rubio se acercaba a Sakura y la abrazaba por la espalda, a lo que ella respondió con un sonoro grito, dándole un fuerte golpe al rubio para alejarlo, Eiko puso una mano en el hombro de la ojiblanca, mirándola con comprensión, Hinata sonrió levemente-.

-Bueno, yo también me voy-Indicó la morena, quitando la mano del hombro de Hinata para meterlas en los bolsillos-Nos vemos-Añadió con una sonrisa, comenzando a caminar en la dirección contraria a la que había tomado Naruto-.

-¿Hinata nos vamos?-Preguntó Shikamaru, recolocándose la cartera en el hombro, la chica negó levemente, comenzando a juguetear con las manos-¿Por?

-Por que hay que esperar a Neji……-Respondió la chica bajando el tono de voz, Shikamaru la miró y luego asintió, suspirando-.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Llegó a la puerta, sacó las llaves de la cartera y abrió con pesadez, como algo que repetía constantemente, entró y cerró tras de si la puerta, que sonó con un golpe seco, fue al cuarto, tiró la cartera sobre la cama y lo observó durante un momento, después salió y se dirigió al baño, abrió el agua de la ducha, se desvistió y entró, el agua resbalaba por sus hombros y su espalda, la chica levantó la cabeza y el agua le dio de lleno en el rostro.

-Puede……que haber cambiado de ciudad….no haya estado tan mal….-Susurró para si con una sonrisa-.


End file.
